The present invention relates to an electromagnetic shield assembly having particular, but not exclusive, application to the field of radio telephones.
Electromagnetic signals are generated as a by-product during normal operation of an electrical circuit. Such signals are undesirable as the generated signals can interfere with the proper functioning of the circuits. Radio telephones, in particular, are required by law to adhere to ElectroMagnetic Compatibility (EMC) limits as laid down in Type Approval Specifications for Mobile Phones. EMC is defined as the ability of a device to function properly in its intended electromagnetic environment and not to be a source of electromagnetic pollution to that environment.
There exist in the art many approaches to providing shielding.